Alaric Eroif
Alaric Eroif, formerly Prince Alaric Fiore, is a Prince of the Kingdom of Fiore whom was banished as a Child from Fiore by the Magic Council after his Father was killed in a Coup which allowed the present King to take his place; Alaric claims that the only reason Fiore is "Neutral" is because the Council and the King are obediently loyal to any country that comes their way bullying them. Appearance Personality Alaric has a horrible temper that is due to the betrayal of his Older and taller twin brother, after his Brother betrayed the Kingdom Alaric's emotions burned so brightly that anyone who attempted to get close to him was incinerated, Alaric has very little understanding of human nature as he only currently understands fighting and killing his enemies or those of exernal nations. Physical Appearance Alaric is a crimson haired, blue eyed youth with a Mastery over the Blue Flame Dragon Slayer Magic, he tends to wear Black and the running theme with Alaric is that he wears leather cloths that always alter on his frame - for example: his Jacket usually leans off the arm he is using hence revealing that half of his upper body more define. Biography History The Coup Alaric was born to the Royal Family of Fiore with impressive Magic Potential however shortly after being born he was dismissed by the Magic Council shortly after his parents were killed, he was taken and raised by the Dragons as was their sacred agreement with the Fiore Royal Family which the Dragon King kept, he was raised by a Sapphire Dragon which trained him in the Blue Flame Dragon Slayer Magic. Remaining Allies Magic and Abilities Alaric's Blue Fire is described Natsu as: "the Blue Flame burns hottest", this is known from Bunsen Burner basic knowledge that the Blue Flame on a Bunsen Burner would burn the hottest out of the other flames, therefore Alaric's Flames are so hot that they break the bonds in chemical elements which thereby all but Liquidates the target of his agression and anything nearby. Very few beings have immunity to the Blue Flames and their insatiable cutting/destroying power, most known with some protection to the flames would be other Dragon Slayers due to either their high relationship to fire due to their training or due to the fact that their Magic as Dragon Slayers make them more like their Dragon "Parents", it isn't expressed of which reason this is. Dragon Slayer Magic Basic Abilities *'Blue Sword '- A Blade of Blue Flame ripples down Alaric's hand(s) with a Temperture hot enough to slice through even steel. *'Orbs of the Sky' - Alaric jumps into the air before releasing Orbs of Blue Plasma down on those below. *'Shockwave' - Alaric releases a blast of Blue Flames around him that usually incinirate or liquidate anything in range, whenever he loses his temper he seems to be automatically able to do this. *'Searing Pillar '- Alaric launches a Pillar of Blue Flame from his hand in the direction be is pointed at, forming a beam of pure plasma and thermal energy. *'Shield of Flame' - An instinctive protective mechanism that usually makes most projectiles useless, refracting energy and melting solid weapons in the Bonds at the Element Level, an upgraded version of this combinds with Shockwave when Alaric loses his temper. *'Wings of Flames' - Alaric has been known as the Dragon Angel, from his back he can sprout two Angelic Wings with the bone area of the Wings heavily projected by Dragon Scales, as will he can launch beams of plasma from his feather tips. Secret Arts Dragon Force Other Magic Other Abilities Items and Weapons Trivia *The name "Alaric" means "noble, ruler". Category:Characters Category:Dragonslayer Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage